


The Value of Patience

by taopu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Dreaming about the past, Fluff, M/M, Middle-school Aomine, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taopu/pseuds/taopu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine dreams about his former self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Value of Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble of mine , this time it's more Aomine-centric (*´w`*)  
> Got inspired by the KNB chapter 270 and the latest chapter Horimiya ;u;
> 
> And a big thank you to Letti who took a look on it. I appreciate it a lot! :D

_"The only one who can beat me is me."_

_He saw that face painted with boredom and sadness. Why he saw his former, younger self from the middle school, he didn't know. But he knew exactly what the situation was. A sad smile appeared on his lips. He walked to the middle-school student and stood next to him. The two blue-heads stood at the window and watched from the school building everything that happened outside : Some groups were running, a soccer team practiced and... the basketball team just came from the gym._

_The smaller student finally glanced over the taller one and asked, “Who the hell are you?” “Good question. Who are you?” He countered with another question._

_“Wha-! I asked you first!” The younger yelled but noticed the painful yet gentle expression on his face. He sighed and replied “I'm Aomine Daiki.”._

_“That's funny. I'm also Aomine Daiki.” The taller chuckled._

_“So what? Is there anything you want?” The middle-school Aomine asked lazily but no answer available. However..._

_“I think practice is gonna start soon. You should better go.” The older Aomine smiled non-stop._

_“As if I need it.”_

_“Yeah, you're right. No one can beat you right now.”_

_“Every time I play against a team, they'll lose their will to fight after the first 5 minutes because I already scored too much for them to catch up.” Middle-school Aomine laughed bitterly._

_“And neither your teammates nor you coach are at your side except for Satsuki and Tetsu.”_

_“But even those two aren't any help. In the end, what I need is me because the only one who can beat me is me.” After saying that he turned to the older Aomine and the mask he put on broke: His eyes got wet and his lips curved into another heartbroken smile._

_“I'll never find what I'm searching for.” He whispered and eyed the other man. “So can I...just stop?” His voice cracked and broke the eye contact to look at the ground. The older Aomine could see that he was shaking._

_After a moment, he patted at his former self's head and spoke , “No, you can't.” He felt that the middle schooler stopped shaking, “Just bear with it a little longer. I know it's hard and lonely at the top but if you wait patiently then you'll get rewarded.” At that statement, the young Aomine locks on his older self but remained silent._

_“In high-school , you'll meet the one you longed for.” He continued. “He is the one who beats you in a match. He is the one who plays one-on-one games with you. He is the one who brings your love for basketball back. And he is the one who will love you the way you are.” The older Aomine grinned. “Just wait, okay? I'll promise that this time will come, so please continue playing basketball and never give up.” With that, he removed his hand from the other's head._

_His younger self locked on him and stayed quiet until he opened his mouth, “Okay...if you say so then-”_

Aomine opened his eyes, noticing the wetness in his eyes.

_What was I dreaming about?_ He wondered himself and wiped his tears.

A quiet snoring surprised the blue-head and he turned over to the other side to see the redhead, sleeping peacefully while drooling a bit. Aomine stared at him.

_He is the one I have been waiting for._ Aomine smiled a bit and put his arm around Kagami to cuddle him.

_Heh, seems the waiting has been paid off._ He thought to himself and it didn't take long before he dozed off.


End file.
